This invention relates generally to a method of healing a wound, and more particularly to a method of healing a wound using electrical stimulation and acupuncture needles.
While electrical stimulators are well known in the art, they are typically used in conjunction with Traditional Chinese Medicine meridians ("TCM"). TCM is an ancient procedure that uses 250 different points, which are points of lesser electrical resistance on the human body, to cure various medical conditions. That is, acupuncture needles are inserted at these predetermined points on TCM meridians (lines) and then left alone for a period of time or stimulated by a variety of methods:
1. manually manipulating the needles;
2. heat applied to the needles (moxa--similar to a hot lighted end of a cigar); and
3. an electrical current.
In addition, the Craig PENS theory and treatment is well-known in the art. The PENS method follows dermatomes, myotomes and neurotomes of the human body which are found in various anatomy books. Similar to TCM, the acupuncture needles are positioned at pre-defined locations on the human body associated with specific muscles, nerves or the like to dissipate pain. Craig PENS is used for pain treatments only--back pain; neck pain; joint pain, etc.
Accordingly, prior art methods fail to teach the use acupuncture needles to heal a wound irrespective of the specific pressure points or Chinese meridian points on the human body. To overcome this deficiency, the present invention uses acupuncture needles and positions them with specific reference to the location of the wound.